Spotlights on Celebrities
by Sushinase
Summary: A view on how Voldemort became a villain - life, love, tragedy


Villains are made evil by circumstance  
  
Some bodyless voice: Welcome to our show "Spotlights on Celebrities!" Today's topic is: villains are made evil by circumstance! Let's all great our host, Ariane Pesl! ::cheering:: Today we have invited one of the most markable villains in history, our guest is: Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter!  
  
Lord Voldemort appears on stage, several people gasp, some faint. We hear one person cheering and another voice hissing: Wormtail, shut your mouth, you are being a pain in the ass.  
  
The cheering stops in an instance.  
  
Ariane: I would like to welcome the Dark Lord from the bottom of my heart. Now, first of course, why don't you describe yourself and tell us why it is that you want to rule the world?  
  
::she offers him a microphone::  
  
Lord Voldemort: Thank you very much Ariane. Well, what is there to say about me? I like to sing, every Wednesday there's a choir meeting from my precious Death Eaters, I'm especially gifted when it comes to the song "I'm a little teapot". You are of course invited for next time's meeting, but I can't guarante you'll come back home in one piece. ::chuckles::  
  
Ariane: Wow, thank you very much (. Good thing you mention here. What are Death Eaters?  
  
Lord Voldemort: They are my followers and are well-known for. er, following me. Anyway, let's continue to talk about me. I enjoy asian food. I swear, I will never be able to find out why exactly raw fish tastes that wonderful, it just does. Then of course I like the Swarowski glass figures. I tell you, these little things are just fascinating! Also I'm a horrible fan of "Lord of the Rings". I tell you, that Sauron guy just rocked.  
  
:: Cheering from some Ringwraths in the audience::  
  
::smiles and waves to them:: Of course I don't aim that high. World domination isn't my goal, I only want to rid it of Mudbloods and then. rule a new care- and Muggle free world. So maybe it does involve some world ruling. Of course, to do that I first need to kill of some people, such as Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, the whole Hogwarts staff, and all the other good guys and Mudbloods and Muggles and stuff. Maybe there's a lot of gore and blood and killing in my plans, but at least I enjoy doing it. If it weren't for beeing nearly killed every time I meet that little midget with glasses.  
  
Ariane: Ooooh, that are nice hobbys! Now tell me, why is it that you want to rid the world of people like me? ::doesn't fidget at all, after all, she's the host::  
  
Lord Voldemort: Well, I guess it all started when I was little, and my stepfather took away Spence my teddybear, who I really loved. ::Audience goggles:: I was of course just kidding ::clears his throat and chuckles nervously:: it all started when my father abandoned me. My Muggle father, who abandoned me and my mother when he found out she was a witch. My mother's heart was broken, and because of that she died. The moment I came into the orphanage I swore that I would avenge my mother.  
  
Ariane: And that you did?  
  
Lord Voldemort: Sure as hell I did! But I figured it wasn't enough, I wanted to kill all the other Mudbloods and Muggles. I never wanted to see a child beeing as unhappy as I had been. When I went to Hogwarts, I was very handsome ::grabs out some pictures of his portmonaie and holds them into the camera:: ::some girls swoon:: and so it was easy for me to find loyal followers. Beauty and Intelligence make people follow you like little ducklings the mother duck. See, my secret nickname had been "Lord Voldemort" at school. I started actually pretty soon with that world domination stuff.  
  
Ariane: Wow, that is really interesting. So you would say you became evil, when you lost your mother and started plotting against your father?  
  
Lord Voldemort: Well, it wasn't exactly what you would call plotting. I mean, I just, sort of knocked on the door, came into the house, told him who I was and made him pee into his pants. Then I sort of killed him.  
  
Ariane: Sort of?  
  
Lord Voldemort: Well, first off, I cursed his soul, then I killed him.  
  
Ariane: Ahh, nice! How did you curse him?  
  
Lord Voldemort: ::looks at her:: Well, I flicked my wand and then muttered the incatation.  
  
Ariane: No, nonono, that's not what I meant! I wanted to know which curse you used!  
  
Lord Voldemort: Oh! Well, actually first I tortured him by make him watch me torturing his parents, who I killed too in the end. Then I used the Cruciatus Curse on him, horrible pain, really, so after tormenting him some time, I did a rather complex curse I wont explain. First off, it would simply take too much time, besides, if I told you, I'd have to kill you.  
  
Ariane: Well, then better not tell me! ::laughs::  
  
Lord Voldemort: Right. So as I said before. Since I started pretty soon with thinking about ruling the world, I could plot and plan easily. Besides I already had gained lots of people for my scheme, even at school! It was an easy thing to make people follow me. I grew up in the orphanage, but I always behaved well and civiliciced. Nobody really knew me. See, when I killed my father I had just turned seventeen and still had a year of Hogwarts in front of me. I still hated Mudbloods and Muggles with a passion that is unbelieveable, but..  
  
Ariane: Oh, buts are always great!  
  
Lord Voldemort: Well, this one not so, at least not for me. So I returned to school. I still hated Mudbloods with a passion, but that was before I met her! She was the most wonderful girl I've ever met. She was sweet, nice, and did the thing, I thought was impossible, she loved me. She really did. She became my friend in that year, my first true friend, and I started to fall in love with her too. I saw past the point that she was a Mudblood lover. She was a Gryffindor, but albeit me being a Slytherin I loved her. All her friends were Mudbloods, but they were nice to me, because I was nice to her. I thought "give Mudbloods a second chance, they are not so bad after all!". But I was wrong. For some time, six months to be accurate, we had been the, at least it seemed to me that way, happiest couple in whole Hogwarts. Dumbledore always had this little triumphant smile that time,.. but you know what? I didn't care,.. because of her. She was the only one I cared about and I would have given everything for her.  
  
Ariane: That sounds quite nice actually..  
  
Someone in the audience: Believe me, this story doesn't have a happy ending, I am too sad I have to tell you the truth, but the living evidence sits right in front of you. No happy ending, don't you get your hopes up too high!  
  
Lord Voldemort: Dumbledore.. ::growl:: Be quiet on your cheap seat! ::rambles incoherrent stuff::  
  
Ariane: ::interrupts him:: Would you please continue? You are the guest, not him, so continue talking and leave the revenge problems for Jerry Springer.  
  
Lord Voldemort: Right.. ::looks at her again:: anyway. One of her friends got jelaous. First of all I didn't think he was threat, but then.. he started stalking her. She had told me long before that she didn't really like him and only put up with him because he was the brother of her best friend. He became a real pain in the ass and I told him to bug off more than a few times. It became worse and worse. He had started writing her letters, followed her when she met me, confessed his undying love in the Great Hall. Nobody did anything against it. They all thought it only was a joke and laughed. One night, however, they were proved wrong. That filthy Mudblood stalked her again. He raped her and then killed her.  
  
Audience ::gasp::  
  
Lord Voldemort: Well, my heart was broken. For the second time. By someone unworth anything of me. This time I swore, I'd avenge her. I swore to her grave that I wouldn't let her death be useless. I saw now clearly what I hadn't seen before. Mudbloods and Muggles were the evilest of evil. They had ruined my life twice, but I wouldn't let that happen another time. I graduated from Hogwarts. The murderer of my only love had long ago been taken to Azkaban and I did what I had to do. I went to Azkaban and killed him. That night, I swore, I would never trust Mudbloods again. Never.  
  
The someone from the audience: EEEEND!  
  
Lord Voldemort: DUMBLEDORE SHUT UP! THIS IS ABOUT ME! WE DON'T NEED SILLY COMMENTS FROM THE PEANUT GALLERY!  
  
Ariane: Too true! Thanks dear Mr. Voldemort for coming and sharing. I hope you'll reach your goal and someday think you have killed enough innocent people to avenge your girlfriends death. Good bye! :D ::to the cameras:: That's it for todays show, tune in again when it's time for "Spotlights on Celebrities!". This was Ariane Pesl for WWWC.  
  
WWWC = World Wide Wizarding Chanel.  
  
Author's Note: Well you liked that? If you did, then review and tell me. Give me your opinion. Because if you like it, I will continue this kind of stuff, and give my opinion on what happened to some other HP characters. Next time it may be one of the Maurauders, Lily.. actually it could be any of those you know nearly nothing or something about. My opinion on what happened to them and why they turned out the way they are/were. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. Maybe. 


End file.
